Arriange Marriage
by CuddleLover96
Summary: Neji and Gaara was arriange marriage. Will the two fall for each other or will Gaara let go of Neji when Neji was 'finally' confessing? Read and go find out! Read and Review please... NejiXGaara. Rated T for swearings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Minna-san, I'm back! Read, alert and review! Minna, How's your day?I hope you are all feeling well! This is going to be an exciting story.. Well For me? Some drama but it's more of Romantic and it has a cheesy part in the end. Anyways, everyone, did you sleep well? Eat well? Have some problems? Just read some fanfics and it will all go away. xD! Okay! Please read and review.

**Warnings: This is YAOI! Meaning this contains of BoyXBoy love! This is NejiXGaara and some other pairings. Rated T for foul language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Yeah, I know, sad to say but Misashi Kishimoto-sama owns it. *sigh***

Gaara's POV

"What? I don't need to marry that Sabaku no Gaara! I don't even love him!" I said to my father showing how angry I was.

"Neji, calm down"

"Calm Down? Calm down you say! How can I calm down if you are forcing me to marry that guy!" I frowned.

"Neji, we need his money" My father stated

"You are giving your own son because of that stupid money!" I groan! Curse that stupid money of that fucking guy!

"Neji. You don't understand! You need to marry him! We need his money! Now I already decided you're gonna marry Gaara, And Gaara's mom and Dad already agreed to this! "

"I don't understand? I don't even know that boy! You father, you don't understand me!" With that I ran downstairs. I felt I bumped at someone. I said sorry and glance at him. He was a red-haired boy and he has a thick eye liner. I haven't seen this boy around. I continued walking until I went to my room. I heard my phone ring. And walk towards it.

"Hello?"

"_Yo! Neji, How are you dude?"_

"I'm in a bad mood"

"_Eh? Then I'm nice timing! Meet me in the Ichiraku Ramen" _ With that Kiba the dog-breath hung-up without waiting from my reply. Damn that Kiba, now I really have to go there. I got my keys and put my jacket on and drive to Ichiraku Ramen

"Oi, Damn dog. What do you need?"

"No need to be harsh my dear friend!" I sighed

"Okay.. What do you need?"

"I brought my friend. I thought that you didn't even met him. Team seven know my new friend"

"So… Who is your new friend? Boy or girl?" 

"He's a boy! And he is a bi. He actually told me about a secret!" I sighed. Kiba called his so-called new friend. Now I totally regret why the fuck I went there.

**A/N: Don't kill me.. I know cliffhanger~ So, How's that? Great or not? No flames please! ^^ Please click the shiinyyy botton! Arigato! Read and review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **That was a quick updating don't you think? xD! You know why? Cause I type real fast!

Gaara: You don't type fast …. =.="

Me; I do!  
Gaara: Hmm? If you type fast then why don't you do the story "Sasuke's married with who?"

Me: Er… Well, my n-notebook is at the o-other house.. So um, hehe… How's y-your day Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Don't change the subject idiot!

Me: That was rude Gaara! And I'm not idiot! And stop saying harsh words or I'm gonna make you uke! And minna please read another story made by me "Sasuke's married with who?"

Gaara: Shit! I'm already the uke!  
Me: *smacks* I said don't say harsh words idiot.. And be careful I can make you do things you don't wanna do.

Gaara: *gulp*

Me: *pats your head* Now, now, read and review my lovely readers…

**Warnings: This is YAOI! So don't like read! Some OOC-ness… This is Neji X Gaara. And has other pairings… **

**Disclaimer: I just beat Misashi Kishimoto-sama! I own th—**

***smack***

**Naruto: She doesn't own this.**

**Me: When the heck did you get here? Dammit**

**Naruto: Ja ne.. **

**Me: I don't own anything… T^T**

Gaara's POV

"This is my new friend Gaara!" Kiba said

"…. G-Gaara?" Neji asked to me. I just nod

"You're the one that I bumped a while ago right?" He asked

"Yes" I stared at him. He sighed

"Oi, I never thought you two know each other! You should have told me" Kiba said

"We don't" I said

"Then why do you talk like you know each other?" I stared at Kiba. Then a light bulb form to his head. I told him my secret. That my mom and dad wants me to marry Neji. I don't have anything to do. I know Kiba has a loud mouth but if the secret is that big then he needs to shut his fucking mouth or I will sew it.

"Oh yea! You two are going to marry ea—"

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Er… Did I say something?" Kiba said. I frowned. Now, I really have to sew two loud mouths. Kiba and Naruto

"Who's gonna be married?"

"N-no one…" Kiba said

"Mou, Gaara, Kiba tellmee!" Naruto whine. Neji sighed. Looks like he's gonna say 'that'. I sighed and looked at Neji. He nods at me.

"Me and Gaara"

"When? No, don't answer that. How?" Naruto asked

"My father and mother want me to marry him…" I simply said while staring at Naruto's shocked expression. Now I really need to go kill that Kiba. Who's grinning at me. I glared at him then he hides the back of Naruto.

"What the hell? Gaara, did you accept it?" Naruto asked

"I don't have a choice" I said almost in a whisper

"Eh? How about you Neji?"

"I tried to argue but …" Neji sighed. I can see Naruto happy in the corner of my eyes.

"Why are you so happy Dude?" Kiba asked

"That means Sasu-chan is all mine! Yosh! I thought that Gaara might like him 'cause you know… Gaara's bi!" Naruto said happily. Fuck! He just thinks about he's own happiness. Doesn't that guy even think about his friend? And even I'm a bi. I won't like that stupid Uchiha

"Dobe could you shut up?" Sasuke asked. Wait, when the hell did he get here? 

"Teme! I said don't call me that!"

"Hn"

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, Do you know the news?" Naruto asked with super shiny eyes

"Hmm?" Looks like Sasuke is curious

"I won't tell you if you don't gimme a kishh~" Naruto sang happily. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss.. (**A/N: are ya sure it's Neji X Gaara? It looks like SasuNaru. Jodan jodan! ^^) **

"Now tell me"

"Okay! Look, Gaara and Neji are getting married!" Sasuke smirked

"I didn't know you love Sabaku, Neji" Sasuke teased while Neji blushed

"W-we were arranged" Neji stutter

"But I can see to your face that you are happy"

"H-hey!" 

"Anyways, you two have to act like you are in a relationship" Kiba said

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked

"At least you would be used to 'it' when you are married" Kiba grinned. I blushed, I know what he meant by 'it'

"Shut up dog-breath. I won't be married to him"

" Demo…That's a dare" Kiba said. He knows I would do everything if it's a dare

"Fine" I said. Someone grabbed my arm and lift me into a bridal style. I blushed as I notice it was Neji. He let me go when we went to a place. The place where no Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke. I sighed and look at Neji. I tilted my head.

"Why did you bring me here?" I simply asked. He push me to the wall. I could feel my face heat up. Hey! Stop this! 

"O-oi!" 

"Shh"

"Huh?" 

"Naruto and Kiba are looking for us"

A few moments later

"Are they still there?"

"No" He walked back. I sighed

"Are you sure you're going to do that dare?" I nod

"I won't run away to that dare" Neji sighed.

"There they are!" Kiba said and run to us. I sighed. This will be crazy conversation.

"Oi, Neji and Gaara! Why did you run?" Naruto asked

"Because you were teasing us…" I said in a monotone voice

"Eh? But you two look so kawaii together. Oh! Yeah, I remembered something! Gaara and Neji! Come to the party okay?~ I'll see ya tomorrow. Let's go Sasu!" Naruto said and grin. Oh! Why did I choose him to be my friend again? I looked at Neji who looked back at me. I sighed; I really want to go to my house

"I'll try… Goodbye Naru" I waved at them who were going to their house.

"So, are you going to the party?" Neji asked

"….Yes, you?"

"Yeah. I can't do anything, Naruto expect me to be there" Neji chuckled "Naruto is really a good friend isn't he?" He asked. I nod at him. Naruto is a great friend. That's why I choose him to be my friend. He was there when no one choose to be with me because of the demon inside me.

"I'll drive you home Sabaku"

"Okay. And, could you drop the formalness?" Neji chuckled

"Okay then. Call me Neji" I nodded and started to walk back to the Ichiraku Ramen

**A/N:The next chappy will be about the party.. And Gaara will meet Neji's girlfriend. Oh, Too much information xDD.. YEAAAAAAAHH! Please read and review. ^^ Click the shinny button please~**

Onee-chan: It's not shiny

Me: Then what do I need to say? 'Please read the dry button over there?'

Onee-chan: No

Me: See?

Onee-chan: It's still not shinny –walks away-

Me: eh? –Runs to you- Matte!

Gaara: -stares- Review or Die –walks away-


End file.
